Your Protector
by DoubleBubble96
Summary: A late glee club practice for Rachel takes a turn for the worst. Can Mr. Schuester be the teacher he is and  protect her or will it result in danger for the both of them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So since I am stuck on my other stories, I thought I would try something completely different. I'm trying to broaden my writing and write something completely different than romance, so in this story angst and drama are key. This is set right after Yes/No. Reviews would be appreciated!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox.**

"Hey, Rach? Are you almost done practicing? I need to meet Emma soon," Mr. Schuester asked while stepping out of his office into the choir room. It was quickly becoming 5:30 and he had to meet Emma for a dinner date at 6:00.

"Oh yes, sorry Mr. Schue. I guess I just lost track of time. Finn should be picking me up soon anyways," Rachel said as she went to put her sheet music away.

"It's okay, Rach," Will said as he watched her put her things away. As he watched her, he realized that it had been a while since either of them had talked. They did it so often back in the day but something changed along the way. Will wanted to remind her that she could always come and talk to him whenever she needed and that he was there for her.

"So how are things with Finn?" Will asked hoping to start a conversation.

"Things are great," Rachel said returning to her task, not giving him much detail. Will sensed there was more but didn't want to be pushy. He was still a teacher after all but then again he knew something was bothering her so he tried again.

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right Rachel?" Will questioned. Rachel stopped what she was doing and turned back to look at him.

"I know, it's just I don't think I should tell you," Rachel said as her eyes drifted to the floor as she folded her hands in her lap, taking a seat in the nearest chair.

"Tell me what?" Will asked curious to find out. His face showed compassion and respect which Rachel admired so she took a breath to start explaining.

"Well, alright." She needed to talk to someone about it anyways. It might as well be Mr. Schuester. "The other day after our swim routine," Rachel started to say but stopped.

"Yes?" Will questioned wanting her to continue.

"Finn and I were in the auditorium and," Rachel took a pause. "He proposed to me," she finished. Will was shocked. He had no idea Finn was planning to marry Rachel. He had a tough week but he didn't think that he would do something as crazy as a proposal.

"Really?" were all the words that formed out of Will's mouth.

"Yes," Rachel said still avoiding eye contact.

"What did you say?" Will asked hoping that she had answered no. She was too young to be married and had big dreams of becoming a star.

"I haven't made up my mind yet," Rachel said honestly. She really didn't know what to do. She loved Finn, but marriage was a big step especially when marrying so young.

"Wow, that's a big step, Rachel. Marriage isn't something to take lightly. I know from first hand," Will said as he reached a hand out to grab a nearby chair to sit on.

"I know, but I love Finn and he loves me. There is no one else that I can see myself with," Rachel said truthfully.

"What about New York?" he asked hoping that she was still planning on going. She was too bright not to go.

"I've thought about it, and I still want to go, Finn will just be with me. Is that so bad?" Rachel asked.

"No. It's not bad to want to be with the one you love Rachel, but it is bad if the one you love is keeping you from going places," he told her.

"I know and Finn isn't going to stop me from achieving my dream of being a Broadway star. If anything he is going to help me achieve my dream," Rachel said.

"I need him, Mr. Schue," Rachel said honestly and directly to his eyes. Will could feel the passion that she had but that still didn't mean it was a good idea. He looked at her sternly but he knew that nothing was going to change her mind so he stood up and opened his arms.

"Well, I'm happy for you, Rachel. I know that you will do great things but I just don't want you to not follow them because of Finn," he said. Rachel nodded and stood up as well, embracing him in his open arms.

"Thanks, Mr. Schue," Rachel said as they pulled away.

"You know Mr. Schue, we are all really happy for you and Ms. Pillsbury," Rachel said breaking the silence that had crept into the room.

"Thanks Rach. I'm glad we got your support," Will said while standing up and walking over to the piano to put away some last minute sheets. Rachel followed behind with her bag on her shoulder.

"We can't wait till the wedding. We are going to perform the perfect song for you two," Rachel said.

"Thanks, Rachel but you guys don't have to go through the trouble of putting together a number," Will said. "You're guys help is already enough."

"Trust me Mr. Schue. We would be honored to perform at your wedding," Rachel said with beaming eyes.

"Alright, if you insist," Will said with a chuckle. There was really no point on arguing with Rachel. She would get her way no matter what the circumstances were.

Rachel was about to respond when her phone went off.

"Hey, Finn," she said as Mr. Schue glanced from his pile of music.

"Late? What happened?" Rachel said. Will wondered what was wrong. It was already almost five thirty. Everybody in the school was gone except for maybe some night janitors.

"Okay, just be safe," Rachel said as she hung up the phone with a look of worry on her face.

"Everything alright?" Will asked.

"No, Finn's car broke down while he was on his way over. He thinks it's a flat tire which means that he had to call Burt to come by and bring one which means that it will take an extra half hour or more before he can come pick me up," Rachel said in her usual rambling tone.

"What about your car? Why did Finn drop you off today?" Will asked.

"He surprised me and offered to drive me today. He knew that I was practicing late for glee so he went home to do some homework and was going to come pick me up so we could go on our date," Rachel explained. Will nodded understandingly at her.

"Well, Rach, I could give you a ride. I'm about to leave anyways. I have to meet Emma for dinner at six at Breadstick's," Will said pulling his bag over his shoulder.

"Thanks Mr. Schue but I'm sure Finn will be here in no time. In the mean time I guess I could keep practicing for Regionals," Rachel said while taking a seat on the piano bench, reaching in her bag to pull out her sheets again.

"Really Rachel, I don't mind. I don't want you to have to wait here for Finn anyways. Nobody is here," Will said with his teacher instincts coming into play. Rachel was still his responsibility while they were on school grounds which meant that he still had to watch over her.

"Well alright," Rachel said getting up to grab her bag. Just as she got up to grab her bag, the lights from the hallway started to dim, like they were in some kind of horror movie. Rachel looked over to Will who was just as curious as her.

"I thought you said no one else was here?" Rachel asked.

"No one else should be here," Will replied trying to remain calm.

The lights in the choir room finally dimmed and then shut off completely, leaving Will and Rachel to stand in the partially dark room, the only light coming from the back window.

"Okay, Mr. Schuester, what is going on?" Rachel asked moving closer to him without her even realizing it.

"I'm not sure but I'm sure the power just went out," Will said. Honestly he didn't have a clue who could be at the school this late. He let out a breath as he heard faint footsteps from outside. Rachel moved closer to him to where she could grab his arm if she needed to.

"Who's that?" Rachel asked with panic starting to form in her voice. Again Will had no clue what to answer. He had an awful feeling in the pit of his stomach that it wasn't somebody that was supposed to be there.

The footsteps grew louder and finally it was coming from right outside the choir room door. The knob was jingling, trying to get open. Both Will and Rachel were still, not quite sure what to do.

Will wanted to run if only he could get his legs to work. His office was only a couple of feet away and in it was a door that was another way out. He and Rachel had to get out because the sounds of more footsteps told him that these people were definitely not supposed to be there.

"Rachel," Will started to say but was cut off by the swinging of the door being open.

"Well look what we have found here boys," a tall, muscular, brown haired man said.

"I guess there are people here after all," another slightly shorter man said while locking the door as one more man followed behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is chapter two. I must say that writing angst was tricky but I think this turned out pretty good. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts and please review if you have the time.**

**Warning: This chapter uses vulgar language and themes of violence so please keep in mind when you read.**

Will just stood there dumfounded by the three men that had walked in the room. A thousand questions flooded his head. _Who are they? Why are they here? What do they want with us?_ One of the men spoke bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Are you deaf?" the tall brown haired man yelled. "Up against the wall," he shouted.

Will blinked and noticed that Rachel was already over there. He looked at her face and saw how terrified she was. It was then that he realized that he was her teacher and he had to do everything in his power to protect her. His legs started working again with the help of a forceful shove on his shoulder by the shorter man.

Will joined Rachel on the wall with his hands planted firmly and his feet spread apart. The tall man started with him first using his hands to search his body. Will stiffened at the contact when his hands trailed lower to his waist and then down to his legs. The man's hands came back up resting on his hips before he searched his pants pocket. He pulled out his wallet and cell phone and started to search through it.

"It looks like we have one William Schuester from Lima, Ohio," the man said as he looked at the driver's license. Will cringed at the way his name sounded from this man's lips. It was cold and almost evil but what was to be expected? These men broke into the school and who knows what they have planned.

"You got quit the cash here," he said as he looked through the wallet.

"You can't take that," Will said lamely finding his voice.

"Oh really? I think I can do whatever the fuck I want to you and princess over here," the man said throwing the wallet over to the shorter man.

"Keep track of that will you, Jack?" he asked. Jack just nodded at him and put the wallet in his back pocket.

"Now over to you," he said with a devilish grin.

"Now this is tricky," the man said observing Rachel.

"Why is that?" Rachel asked shakily, her hands trembling against the wall. Will looked over to her to let her know that he was still there.

"Well you're a girl, you could be hiding anything anywhere," the man said as he tucked a strand of hair away from Rachel's neck causing her to shiver.

"Don't touch her!" Will shouted jumping back from the wall and reaching to smack his hand out of the way.

"Wrong move, guy," he said as he wound up his arm and laid a hard punch to Will's jaw. Will stumbled but didn't fall down. Rachel shrieked as she saw Will stumble and Will tried to pull a face that said that it didn't hurt that bad when in actuality it throbbed.

"Yes, where were we?" the man said watching Will regain his balance and shake it off.

"Search her good, Jones," the man called Jack yelled in the back with a whistle thrown in.

"No need for worry. In fact we all will get to search her if you guys are up for it?" Jones called out to the other two men.

Rachel's eyes went wide as she realized what was happening. This couldn't be happening. Not to her in the choir room with her teacher watching and strange, horrible men in the room.

Jones placed his hand on the back of her neck and Rachel sucked in a breath. His fingers were cold to the touch. They started moving lower to where he was at her waist. His hands griped tightly at her hips and he thrusted forward.

Rachel was frozen with fear. It was only a matter of time before the worst part was about to come. She could already feel the bulge that was forming in the man's pants and it made her sick to her stomach.

Will watched with wide eyes. He had to make him stop. He couldn't just stand there and watch this happen to a student. That wasn't who he was. He was her protector.

"Leave her alone," he shouted. Jones looked at him annoyed.

"Not you again," he muttered.

"Don't even think about touching her again," Will said stepping closer.

"Or what?" Jones asked.

"Or you'll get the shit beat out of you," Will said with his fist clenched.

"You think I'm afraid of you? Man, we do this stuff every day and we aren't afraid of people like you. You're just a teacher who is probably not even man enough to do what we are doing by the looks of what room we are in," he said.

Will was sick to his stomach at the man's words. He would never in a million years do what these men were doing and the worst part about it was that they thought it was manly to do.

"You're a fucking canary," the man called Jack yelled at the front of the room causing the other unidentified man to laugh.

Rachel flinched at the vulgar language in the room. Cursing didn't normally bother her but when her life was on the line it made her terrified.

"Mr. Schuester, please stop. Maybe if I agree to it they will just leave like nothing ever happened," Rachel rambled on.

Jones looked at her surprised as did Will. He wasn't going to let this happen to a student.

"No, Rachel! Are you crazy? You realize what these men are capable of doing aren't you?" Will asked.

"Yes I am," Rachel started to say.

"No, Rachel. I'm not letting this happen. These people are scum," Will said regretting that last part.

"Scum ey?" Jones said walking away from Rachel and over to Will. "How would you like it if we would beat the fucking shit out of you instead?" Jones joked.

"Do whatever you have to do, just don't touch her," Will said being completely serious.

"Mr. Schuester, no. You can't do that for me," Rachel said. She wouldn't allow her teacher to put himself on the line for her safety. She couldn't do that to Ms. Pillsbury.

"Rachel please, I'm a teacher and I have to look after you. They are not going to touch you," Will said.

"You know I have a better idea," Jones said as he pulled a gun out of his back pocket. "You two shut up or I'll blow your head off."

Rachel gasped and Will put up his hands to show that he meant no harm. This whole situation just became a whole lot more real. As if them not being emotionally scarred by this experience was enough, they would now have to face the possibility of being physically harmed.

"Please, don't shoot," Rachel said in soft sobs as she tried to make her way over to Will. Jones put out his arm to hold her back in her place.

"No one moves," he yelled pointing the gun in Rachel's direction. Will gasped at what the situation had turned into.

"Don't shoot, please, I'll do whatever you want," Will pleaded.

"You know what, I won't shoot her, as long as you let me and my boys do what we came here to do," Jones said eyeing at Rachel hungrily.

Will was silent for a minute looking at Rachel and her horrified face. Jones took the silence as an agreement and started to move his hand to her face. He pulled another strand of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear and place a hand on her breast. His lips move to her ear and he whispered just to where Will could hear him.

"I guess your teacher is a pussy."

Will bolted forward at those words and laid a hard punch to Jone's jaw sending him stumbling back into the chairs in the choir room.

As Will turned back around, unidentified had grabbed Rachel and shoved her on the ground with him above her. Rachel started screaming as unidentified went to remove her shirt. He slapped her to make her quiet. Will hurriedly ran over and tried to shove the guy off. He was a lot stronger than Will had imagined and struggled.

Will heard the ripping of clothes starting and looked over to see that Rachel's shirt was almost completely stripped off leaving her exposed with her bra still thankfully intact.

Will tried again and this time gave him a punch to the man's nose. The man let out a groan and shook his head to rid the pain. In the process he unintentionally shifted off of Rachel and she squirmed to be free from his clutches. She managed to get away and scrambled to get by Will.

Will looked over to her as she clutched his arm for safety and support. All three men were staring at them hungrily and clearly pissed off.

A ringing in the distance gave everyone a confused look and for a moment took them out of the nightmare they were in. The ringing was familiar and then it hit Will. His cell phone. It had to be Emma. He was supposed to meet her over an hour ago. She must be worried sick.

Jack, who had Will's phone, pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the screen.

"Who's calling?" Jones asked.

"Uh Emma Pillsbury," Jack said sounding out the letters. Of course he couldn't read.

Jones looked over to Will.

"This your girlfriend?" All Will could do was nod.

"She must be worried sick where you are. It's been three hours since school let out anyway, so why are you still here? You cheatin on her with princess over here?" he said as he pointed over to Rachel.

"Of course not, Rachel is my student. I would never even think of doing that," Will said disgusted that these mean thought that he was somewhat like them.

"Yeah whatever, you don't have to explain to us. No wonder you want to protect her, you don't want anyone else looking at her," Jones laughed.

"It's not like that at all," Will tried to explain.

"It's really not," Rachel chimed in.

"Sure," Jones laughed again.

"She keeps calling, should I answer it?" Jack asked.

"No!" Will shouted. He didn't want these men to talk to his fiancé. Who knows what vulgar things they would say and he didn't want Emma to worry even more than she probably was.

"Wait a minute, we could have some fun with this," Jones said.

"Please no," Will begged.

"Or maybe we should just let her keep calling and let her think that you are dead in a ditch somewhere," Jones said. "Yeah, let's just leave it at that," he said after thinking for a moment.

"Okay, I'm tired of fooling around here Jones," Jack called out.

"You're right, now where were we?" Jones said as he looked over at Rachel who was still sobbing. Her mascara had run down her face and she folded her arms over her chest to cover herself. Will looked at her and felt awful. He couldn't even think of the trauma that she was going through and what Finn would do when he would find out.

Then it hit him. Finn. Rachel still had her phone and they could use it for safety. If anything Finn was on his way here after he got his tire fixed. Surely he should be coming by now.

Will played it cool as he noticed Jones watching him. He didn't want them to know that he was planning an escape route or at least hoping that someone was coming to save them.

"Drop the gun," Will said casually.

"Excuse me?" Jones asked.

"Drop the gun and leave her alone. As I said before, do whatever it was you were going to do to here to me," Will said putting his arms up for surrender.

"You know what? Since I'm getting tired of this back and forth thing, we'll just go after you instead," Jones agreed.

"No, Mr. Schuester, you can't do this for me. Think of Emma, your fiancé," Rachel told him to try and talk him out of it. Will shook his head no.

"Rachel, we went over this. I'm not changing my mind," Will said stepping closer to Jones.

Jones let go of Rachel and handed her off to Jack who kept her arms behind her back to prevent escape.

"Fine, your wish is my command," Jones said as he shoved Will down to the ground. Will let out a grunt as his arm made contact with the floor. He looked over to Rachel and tried to give her a smile. She tried to smile back but couldn't. She still couldn't believe that he was putting himself in front of her.

Will heard the unzipping of Jones pants and he shuttered at the thought of what was going to come. When Will looked back up he noticed Rachel's bag was on the floor next to the piano bench. If she could just get to it, she could call for help.

Before Will could process anymore of his plan, he felt a hand on his own zipper tugging his pants down with his boxers. He looked over to Rachel again before the reality of the situation sunk in.

He quickly mouthed Finn to her and glanced over to her bag. It took Rachel a minute to register what he was implying. She blinked to let him know that she understood. Rachel thought quick on her feet and lifted her leg up to kick Jack in the groin. Since he was to enthralled watching Jones torture Will, he gasped out in pane and loosened his grip. Rachel then used all her power and kicked him in the shin causing him to fall down.

Rachel broke free causing Jones to lose interest in Will and over to Rachel.

"Ross, get her!" Jones called out to the unidentified man who was helping Jack.

Will had managed to flip himself over and pull his pants up before he landed a punch to Jones face causing him to bring his hand up to the wound freeing Will from his hold.

Rachel had quickly made it to her bag and was trying with all her might to get it open, but she was so scared that she kept fumbling with the zipper. She finally got it open and pulled it out.

Will on the other hand was dealing with Jones by laying hard punches to his face. At least two more and the man would be out cold. Will laid his final punch on him causing Jones to go unconscious on the floor. Will quickly got up and saw Jack and Ross making their way over to Rachel.

"911! There is an emergency at Mckinley High. Please hurry," Rachel said as quickly as she could before these men broke around Will and came after her.

"An ambulance is on its way," Rachel heard before she hung up.

Will looked over to Rachel with a smile on his face. They were finally getting help. They would be saved. A hard punch to Will's nose pulled him out of his happy thoughts as the horror of two other men were still in the room.

Will fell to the ground and Rachel ran over to help him. Ross grabbed her wrist in the process keeping her from getting to him while Jack had reached over to grab the gun the Jones had put on the floor.

Rachel saw Jack pull the trigger back getting it ready to fire at Will. She quickly turned around and spit at Ross's face causing him to curse and let her go.

She ran over to Will who had managed to get up off the ground. As they looked up, Jack had the gun pointed over at Rachel.

Rachel gasped and Will made an attempt to stand in front of her.

"No one move," he said as coldly as possible.

Will stopped in his tracks and put his hands up for surrender.

"Please, don't shoot. The police are on their way over anyways," Rachel started to say.

"Who cares about the fucking police. Ross grab her before she tries to make an escape," Jack said. Ross nodded at him and quickly went over to grab Rachel and hold her to where she couldn't move.

"Now, we can do this the hard way, or the easy way," Jack began to explain.

"Or no way at all," Rachel suggested.

"One more word out of you and your going to get it," Jack said pointing the gun at her. Rachel remained silent and looked over to Will. He was standing there trying to figure out a plan on how to get the gun away. He should have grabbed it when it was on the floor. Why didn't he grab it when it was on the floor?

"Now, since this has been a waste, we are going to cut to the chase. Take off your pants," he said to Will.

"Mr. Schuester, no. Don't do it," Rachel yelled.

"That's it," Jack said as he cocked the trigger back again. Rachel went silent as the reality hit her that she was going to be shot. She closed her eyes and heard the fire of the gun. She screamed waiting for the bullet but it never came.

She opened her eyes to see Will in front of her clutching his shoulder as blood poured out of it. He was breathing heavily and fell to his knees. Rachel bent down and grabbed his shoulders to try and balance him.

She couldn't believe what had just happened. Her teacher had taken a bullet for her. That could have been her on the ground.

Suddenly in the distance Rachel heard an ambulance and sirens and she thanked god that they had finally arrived. Will needed help before it was too late.

"Come on Ross, we need to go," Jack yelled as they both bolted towards the door.

"Not so fast, this is the Lima, Ohio police and you are under arrest," said the tall policeman at the door quickly going over to put the men in hand cuffs while one attended an unconscious Jones.

"Mr. Schuester, we're saved," Rachel said as she looked down at Will. He smiled at her the best he could as he was trying to not pass out.

"Ma'am, we are part of the Lima, Ohio hospital. Are you hurt or in any pain?" a woman asked Rachel.

"No but please, my teacher. He needs help," Rachel said pointing down at Will.

"Of course, I need a stretcher," she yelled to two other men. In no more than five minutes they had Will on a stretcher and almost out the door.

"Ma'am, you need to come with us to hospital immediately as well. What is your name?" she asked.

"Rachel. Rachel Berry." The woman nodded.

"And who is he?"

"My hero, my protector," Rachel said. "William Schuester."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So here is the last chapter! Thank you all for reviewing and for the alerts/favorites. It means a lot that people still like my stories. Anyways, this isn't the best ending but I hope you all like it.**

The trip to the hospital was a complete blur as Rachel sat with Mr. Schuester in the ambulance. Will had tried so hard to stay awake but the loss of blood from his shoulder made him pass out when they were only fifteen minutes away.

As soon as they got there, the paramedics quickly unloaded him off of the ambulance and wheeled him into the hospital.

"It's going to be okay, ," Rachel said trying to comfort him while being rushed inside.

"Emma?" Will asked confused as he slightly woke up.

"No, Mr. Schue. It's Rachel, but Ms. Pillsbury will be here soon. You'll be okay," Rachel said as they finally took him away and into an operating room. Rachel had quickly called Emma in the ambulance to inform her of what had happened and then quickly called Finn as well and both said they would be there as soon as possible.

"Miss, I think you should be checked over as well," said the nurse.

"I'm fine," Rachel said wanting to wait for Finn to arrive. She needed comfort and support and Finn was the person to do that.

"No, it's standard procedure. Please, follow me," the nurse said. Rachel finally nodded and went into a vacant room.

"Are you in pain?" the nurse asked as she looked over Rachel's face. She had a red mark on her cheek from where Ross had it her.

"I'm a little sore from being slapped and pushed to the floor but I'll be okay. What about Mr. Schuester?" Rachel asked concerned.

"Your teacher is in the operating room. He should be out in a little bit after they remove the bullet from his shoulder." Rachel nodded and the nurse continued her questioning of what had happened and after being given a good inspection and some spare clothes, the nurse told her she could wait in the waiting room.

As Rachel walked out she saw Finn sitting there. He immediately ran over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Rachel! Are you okay?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm fine other than some bruises. I'm so glad you're here, Finn. I was so scared," Rachel said as the reality finally kicked in. She sobbed into his chest as he held her tight.

"It's going to be okay, Rachel. You're okay and Mr. Schuester is going to be okay," Finn said while rubbing small circles on her back for comfort.

Rachel continued to sob until there were no more tears. She pulled away and Finn gave her a light kiss on the forehead.

"Where's Ms. Pillsbury?" Rachel finally asked.

"She's in the room with Mr. Schuester he just got out of surgery a little bit ago right before you came out," Finn explained.

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

"A little bit shaken but so was I Rach. I was so worried about you. I thought I was going to lose you. I'm so sorry I didn't come to the school. I could have saved you," Finn said about to break down in tears himself.

"It's okay, Finn. I'm so thankful that Mr. Schuester was there, because I may not be here if he wasn't," Rachel said giving Finn another hug. As Rachel was in Finns arms, Ms. Pillsbury walked out of a nearby room.

"Rachel! I'm so glad you are okay," she said as she ran over and gave her a hug. Rachel smile slightly before asking.

"How is he?"

"He's a little out of it but the doctor says that is normal. The bullet was taken out successfully and anymore blood loss would have been bad news," Emma explained. Rachel sighed, relieved that her teacher was going to be okay.

"He wants to see you," Emma said. "He keeps asking how you are." Rachel stood there unable to move. For some reason she was scared to see Mr. Schuester in a hospital bed but she knew she had to thank him and truly tell him how grateful she was for him. Finn gave her an encouraging nod and Ms. Pillsbury pointed to his room.

Rachel walked and softly knocked on the door. The nurse opened it and allowed her in. Rachel stared at him unable to say anything while she looked at his shoulder in the sling.

"I'll let you two have some privacy," the nurse said as she left the room. As soon as she left, Rachel started to cry again.

"Rachel, please don't cry," Will said as he ushered her over to sit on the bed. Rachel moved over and took a seat avoiding eye contact.

"Rachel, please look at me," Will said to her. Rachel did and that only made more tears spill out of her eyes. She felt responsible for this happening to her teacher. If she hadn't of stayed late then none of this would have happened.

"Are you okay?" she finally asked him.

"Other than being in a sling and mild surgery, I'm fine. The doctors said I should be good as new in a couple of weeks," Will said. Rachel tried to smile at the news but couldn't.

"Mr. Schuester, I'm so sorry that this had to happen to you. If I hadn't of stayed late after glee then none of this would have happened," Rachel said in between sobs.

"This is not your fault, Rachel. Those men would have done that to someone else if it wasn't to us," Will said as he felt tears starting to come out of his own eyes.

"I was just so scared. I thought we were going to die," Rachel said honestly as she looked at his big brown eyes. After a couple of silent minutes, Rachel couldn't take it anymore and finally flung her arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

"I did too, I did too," Will said rubbing his hand up and down her shoulder trying to calm her.

"But, it's over and those men are never coming near us again," Will said still trying to offer comfort.

"I'm so glad you are okay, Rachel because I would have never forgiven myself if I just stood back and watched those men do what they did," Will said.

"I can't believe you took a bullet for me, Mr. Schue. You're so brave and then when they were going to rape..," Rachel started to say but couldn't finish as more tears started to pour out of her eyes.

"Shh, it's okay, Rachel. We're okay, nothing happened to us rather than a little gunshot alright?" Will said as he pulled back from the hug.

"Your right, I know, but it was still so scary," Rachel said as she reached for a tissue and dried her eyes.

"I owe you my life, Mr. Schuester," Rachel added.

"Don't you think you are being over dramatic, Rachel?" Will said with a chuckle.

"No, I'm serious. The way you protected me and how you were willing to put yourself in front of me, I just want to thank you," Rachel said.

"Well I'm glad that you are appreciative but you don't owe me anything. I'm a teacher, Rachel, and it's my job to protect my students no matter what the situation is," Will said as Rachel stared at him with admiring eyes.

"You're really are a good teacher, Mr. Schuester. Ms. Pillsbury is lucky to have you," Rachel said. "And I'm lucky to have you. I may not be here if it wasn't for you."

"Thank you, Rachel, and I may not be here if it wasn't for you," Will said. They had both helped each other more than one knew and were so grateful for one another.

A silence crept into the room as Rachel sat with Mr. Schuester on the bed. He was starting to drift off to sleep when Rachel spoke.

"Mr. Schue?"

"Yes, Rachel?"

"We're going to be okay aren't we?" Rachel asked letting the reality creep back in and the shock drift away.

"Yes, Rachel. We are going to be okay."


End file.
